


Halloween Spirit

by Nyx93



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Oneshots (Found Family) [3]
Category: DreamSMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and George are 'partners', DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, George doesnt know how to drive, Halloween, Holiday Special, I am very tired, I take no constructive critisicm about that, Karl and Sapnap are engaged, No Angst, Sapnap doesnt know how to tie a tie, Tommy and Tuboo are best friends, au no coronavirus, but they are bad at it, dream is a simp, fic rambles, friendly rivalries, its just everyone trying to meet up, listen i dont know either, not really - Freeform, sorry this is late, this did not turn out as good as i wouldve liked, whatever the fuck that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: 13 friends try to get ready to meet up for a Halloween party. They all promised they wouldn't be late, and promises shouldn't be broken. What could go wrong?Or;Everyone's just trying to look their best, George forgets he's in America, and Tommy is a Big Man!
Relationships: Captain Sparklez & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Relationship, Georgenotfound & Clay| Dream & Sapanp & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson | Philza & Tommyinnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Quackity & Fundy
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Oneshots (Found Family) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 374





	Halloween Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is another character study of mine, focusing more on the real people rather than their SMP characters. Obviously, some parts of this may be a little inaccurate, but I tried my best to keep it as accurate as possible. Also I tried to get this out before Halloween (which failed obviously) so please don't bully me about it :) 
> 
> Also, according to Ao3 statistics, only about 10 percent of you are subscribed/following me. So if you like this fic, please consider giving me Kudos and leaving comments, its free, and you can always undo it later. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

“So, what do you think?” Nikki looked pleased with herself as she twirled around in her halloween costume, which was a very simple Wednesday Adams cosplay. Her normally blonde hair was hidden under a black wig, with the dark hair divided nicely into two braids that sat comfortably on her shoulders.

The Captain gave Nikki a round of applause, as she continued modeling her outfit, a faint blush rising up her cheeks. 

“You look great Nikki.” Philza confirmed audibly, giving the young girl two thumbs up. 

“Thank you!” The woman smiled kindly at both of the older men, and smoothed out her outfit subconsciously. Nikki turned her attention towards Phil, and shot him a kind smile. “As do you, Phil. I love your mario costume, it looks so cool.” 

Phil’s outfit was a simple Mario costume, complete with the red hat and fake moustache, which he kept adjusting unconsciously to make sure it didn't fall off. He gave Nikki a thankful nod, before moving his gaze to the door beside him.

“You all good in there Tubbo?” Phil asked, leaning over the couch to give a quick knock. “You didn’t get stuck inside your costume, did you?” 

“No!” Tubbo called out offended. Some sounds of movement came from the other side of the door, with an occasional bump of the boy hitting against the wall. Some time passed before the young boy let out a small sigh“...yeah I did. But I fixed it, so it's fine!”

Sparklez let out a small cough, most likely as a way to quickly mask the sound of his laughter. He was dressed up as a ship captain (very appropriate if Phil did say so himself), complete with an extravagant coat and matching hat.

“C’mon Tubbo, I wanna see your costume, you haven't even told us what it is yet!” Nikki encouraged, sitting down next to Jordan as she waited.

“I told you, it’s a surprise!” Tubbo called from inside the room, as more noises echoed out past the door. “Not even The Captain knows what I am!”

“You don’t have to call me ‘The Captain’ Tubbo, you can just call me Jordan, or Sparklez, if you want.” Jordan smiled, shaking his head slightly. He had encouraged Tubbo to stop being so formal with his name, to no avail so far.

“You know I can’t do that Captain!” Tubbo insisted, still hidden behind the closed door. “You’re The Captain, and I must treat you with the utmost respect.” 

Sparklez shook his head again, an affectionate smile growing on his face. He knew he would never get Tubbo to address him as anything less formal, but he’d be damned if he didn't at least try. 

“Okay everyone, hold onto your hats as I’m going to blow each and every one of you away with my absolutely amazing costume.” Tubbo called, the doorknob turned slowly and very dramatically. 

“I bet he’s dressed like a bee.” Philza whispered towards Nikki causally. “That’s all he’s been talking about for ages now.”

“Oh, that’d be so cute!” Nikki grinned back, clasping her hands together excitedly. “I can’t wait to see what he’s come up with.”

“Feast your eyes!” Tubbo called, as he swung the door open (nearly hitting Phil’s foot) as he stood triumphantly. He had on a white suit with a sailor’s hat, and a carefree, proud smile that lit up the entire room. 

“I’m a Captain! We’re matching!” Tubbo grinned, hopping over to Jordan’s side and mimicking his exact pose. 

Nikki cooed as she pulled out her phone, encouraging them to look at the camera as she began snapping multiple pictures that she would hopefully send to Philza.

Jordan’s face was completely red, as he looked at Tubbo with so much pride and happiness it seemed he was about to explode. He seemed at a complete loss for words, as he just kept staring at the younger boy in absolute awe. 

“Oh my god, I can’t tell which one’s the real Captain!” Philza managed between laughs. He was in no way laughing at Tubbo, but rather the priceless expressions on the older man’s face that kept coming and going. 

“Well you see, there’s an easy way to tell.” Tubbo grinned, pacing the room as though he were some sort of college professor. “Now, I don't know if you’ve noticed, but the Captain, surprisingly, is just a couple inches taller than me.” The boy illustrated, holding up his hand to his head as a demonstration. “It’s a small difference, but once you notice, it's easy enough to tell us apart!” 

The statement didn’t seem to have any malice behind it, but Jordan pretended to look as though he had been punched in the stomach. “Ouch, Tubbo. Is that your way of calling me short?” 

Tubbo blanched, immediately overwhelming Sparklez with thousands of different apologies, and the older man tried to explain it was just a joke. “No, Tubbo, it’s fine. Really it's fine, I was joking-no don't start crying I swear it’s fine.” 

“Okay, okay.” Philza laughed, practically wiping tears from his eyes. “I think we should start heading out, we’ve got to meet up with Wilbur and Dream.” He turned to Nikki, who was swiping through each picture making sure they had come out perfect. “Do you have the location yet?”

“No, not yet.” She answered, looking up from the photos. “We're supposed to wait for Techno to get here first, he should get here any moment.”

As if waiting for those words, a knock came at the door, which Tubbo ran over to open eagerly. As though his name revoked his summoning, their stood Techno, completely dressed head to toe in the most dramatic vampire costume any of them had seen.

“Techno, you look great!” Tubbo smiled, giving the newcomer a warm hug. “We were just talking about you.” 

“I know.” Techno replied, just as non-specific and ominous as he always was. “You’re a ship captain.”

“I am! Thanks for noticing.” The younger boy laughed, turning back towards Nikki, Philza, and Sparklez. 

Philza got up from his seat, and fixed his fake moustache. “We were just about to head out to meet up with Wilbur. You’re coming, right?”

Techno nodded. “I got the address right here.” He gestured to his phone, a text message from someone illuminating his phone. “Yup, just got it.” 

“I’m surprised at you, Techno.” Nikki spoke, gathering her bag as she prepared to head out. “I would’ve thought you’d have dressed up as something...pig related. Like a pig-pire.”

“Yeah, a pigpire, half pig, half vampire!” Tubbo followed up, holding his Trick-or-Treat bag in front of him. 

Techno sniffed, as he looked for the address on his phone. “If I wanted to dress up as a pig for Halloween, I would’ve bought a cop costume. Now c’mon, we don’t want to be late, and Wilbur’s already yelled at me twice today.”

\---

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Wilbur asked, looking at Tommy in shock (and maybe a bit of disgust). 

Fundy, Quackity, and Wilbur had been waiting for the last member of their group to arrive, ready to wow everyone away with their matching costumes. Instead, Tommy had showed up with something...unexpected. 

Tommy scoffed, as he eyed Wilbur up and down. “What am I wearing? What are you wearing?” It didn’t seem to register as an insult, but rather a genuine question. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes in exasperation. Clearly the young boy hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation they had only a couple days prior. “Tommy, we all agreed on a theme and you messed it up!” 

“I didn’t agree on anything, that was among you three.” The young blonde argued back. Quackity and Fundy unanimously backed away slowly. When Wilbur and Tommy got to arguing, there was very little anyone could do to stop them.

Wilbur sighed, clasping his hands together to mimic a prayer. “Tommy-”

“What?” Tommy yelled, interrupting the older Brit. “I picked this costume out ages ago, you can't expect me to change it last minute. And after all the work I put into it!” The boy pouted crossing his arms together under his costume.

“Tommy, your costume is literally a bedsheet with two holes cut into it.”

Now, that may seem like a cruel statement, but it was nothing if not true. Tommy was dressed like a ghost, or as ghostlike as someone can look with a quick DIY costume. At least Tommy put some effort into his outfit, ditching the red and white shirt for once, replacing it with a plain white shirt that blended perfectly with his ghost disguise.

“Yeah, and what about it? Your costume looks stupid anyway, you’re just wearing your clothes backwards.” Tommy scoffed, his eyes leaving Wilbur and traveling to Quackity and Funny, who were, infact, doing the same thing. “At least I put effort into mine.”

“Okay, okay boys, you’re both pretty. Can we stop this now?” Quackity pleaded, stepping between Wilbur and Tommy. Against all odds, they silently agreed, turning away from each other in spite, with Tommy whispering something along the lines of ‘I’m not pretty… I’m gorgeous’ under his breath. 

A ding came from the other side of the room, where Fundy stood, holding his phone. “Technoblade just messaged me.” He said aloud, bringing the phone closer to his face. “He said they’ll be here in a couple minutes.”

“Great, then he’ll say which one of us has the better costume. Me obviously.” Tommy grinned, punctuating his sentence by sticking his tongue out at Wilbur who just sighed triedly. The night had barely begun and yet he was already exhausted. (Is this what it was like to have children? How on earth did Philza manage?) 

A knock at the door interrupted Wilbur’s mid-life crisis, with various volumes of noise coming from outside. Trick-or-treaters, perhaps, or it could be Tubbo and the rest of the gang.

“Tommy!” Came a loud voice from outside the door. “It 's me, Tubbo! Your best friend! I’m outside, with Nikki, and the Captain, and everyone else. Can you let me in please?!” Despite the fact that the door was only a couple inches thick, the young British boy felt the need to scream, for some reason. 

Tommy’s face brightened at the sound of his friend’s voice, and swung the door open so hard, Wilbur feared it may fall off its hinges. The two boys hugged in the doorway, as though they hadn't seen each other in years, and pulled away.

“Wow, Tommy, your costume is so cool!” Tubbo grinned, holding part of the white sheet in his hand. “The material is so soft too, did you make this?”

Tommy, ego newly inflated, put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. “Yes, I did make it, thank you for noticing, Tubbo. So I bet you think my costume is the best compared to Wilbur, Fundy, and Quackity’s, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Tubbo responded, not even looking up at the rest of them. Tommy, apparently pleased by this answer, pulled Tubbo out of the doorway and into the bigger part of the room. Nikki came in next, followed by Technoblade, Jordan, and Phi.

Nikki gave Wilbur a smile, as she gave him a quick hug. “Wow, Wilbur, your costume…” She looked at him up and down, and raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Your clothes are on backwards.” She noted, slightly confused.

“Yeah!” Wilbur agreed, making sure he was not to be deterred. “We’re all wearing our clothes backwards, and we have these cute little masks of our faces that we’re gonna put on the back of our heads.” He said this, while pulling out a laminated mask, with, sure enough, his face on it. “So it looks like we’re always walking backwards!”

Nikki made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth, nodding slowly. “Oh...that’s cool.” She answered unconvincingly.

Wilbur let out a tired sigh, shaking his head at the girl. “God, you think it sucks, huh? I knew I should’ve gone with the catboy costume.”

“No, I think it looks great, I swear!” Nikki interrupted. “I just didn't think that- wait, you had a catboy costume ready?” 

The Brit began laughing uncontrollably at the expression on poor Nikki’s face, before quickly clarifying that no, he didn’t mind if she thought his costume was lame, and no, he didn’t actually have a catboy costume as an alternative.

“Aw, are Tubbo and the Captain matching costumes?” Fundy asked Wilbur, directing their attention over to the younger brit, who was currently busy being captivated in a conversation with Tommy. 

Quackity nodded, overhearing their conversation. “It’s literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” He admitted. “I really hope you took some photos, Nikki.” 

“I did actually!” Nikki smiled, pulling out her phone to show the boys. “Some of them are a bit blurry, I’ll admit. I just got so excited I couldn’t hold the camera steady.” 

The four of them leaned over to look at Nikki’s phone, before almost instantaneously asking her to put them in the shared discord chat. 

“Hey, Wilbur Soot, did ya hear?” Tommy shouted from the other side of the room. Wilbur turned his head over his shoulder to look at the blonde, standing side by side with Tubbo. “The Tubbster says that I have a better costume than you!” He bragged, using his nickname from his best friend. 

“He’ll say that about anyone.” Wilbur bet, approaching closer to the two young boys. “Hey Tubbo, I have a question.” He asked, getting the brunette’s attention away from Tommy’s white costume.

“Yeah Wil, what’s up?” Tubbo asked, giving the taller man a wide smile that could light up the darkest room. 

“Do you think I have a cooler costume than Tommy?” Wilbur asked, to which the boy answered almost instantaneously. 

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Tubbo answered without any hesitation. Tommy stood next to him, mouth agape as he spluttered incoherently. Tubbo, oblivious to the fact that he just ‘shattered’ his best friend’s heart into a million pieces, he left happily to talk to Fundy.

“I told you.” Wilbur teased Tommy good-naturedly, who was still frozen in shock. “He’s just a yes man.”

“So, we’re just waiting on Dream and the rest of that group?” Philza asked aloud, looking around the group for someone to answer.

Techno nodded, at the same time that Quackity answered aloud; “Yeah, and then we can get a move on!” 

“They should get here soon.” Techno put in, looking at his phone. “Dream texted me that they would get here in 20 minutes, and that was sent 13 minutes ago.”

Phil nodded, as if that answer satisfied him, before turning his attention towards a shell-shocked Tommy. “What happened to him?” He asked Wilbur, pointing at the boy as though he weren’t able to hear them. 

“Tubbo said he liked my costume.” Wil answered, purposefully leaving his answer vague enough to get an inside laugh at the expression on the older man’s face. 

\---

“This is gonna be amazing!” Karl exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly. “And it works out perfectly, the fact that we’re all in different houses.”

“Honestly, you’re right.” Sapnap agreed, tying together the laces of his sneakers, trying to push his Hogwarts robe out of the way. “It’s kinda scary how that worked out, though.”

“It’s a sign from above.” Dream whispered under his breath, throwing a jacket over his robe to keep himself warm. It wasn’t the coldest it had been that year so far, but the Floridian was never the best at dealing with cold winds, or any sort of weather under 65 degrees. 

“Yeah, a sign from the universe.” George added, as the two boys sniggered to themselves like young schoolgirls sharing a secret. There wasn’t anything particularly funny about the brit’s line, but when they were all together, the most mundane thing could be made entertaining. 

“Would you two stop flirting over there and help me tie this tie?” Sapnap asked, struggling with the tie around his neck, which was currently knotted fifteen different ways. “We were supposed to leave like, an hour ago, and I don’t want to be late.”

“Bold words about flirting coming from someone who’s engaged.” Dream rebutted, taking the tie from his friend’s neck, and putting it around his own to make it easier to correct. Eventually, after a minute or two, the knots were gone, and the tie was properly shaped. The blonde handed the red and gold tie back to his friend, who accepted it gratefully.

“We should probably get going now.” George mentioned aloud, stealing a glance at the clock on his phone. “We promised we would be there by now, and it's a 13 minute drive to the meetup spot.”

“George is right.” Karl agreed, fixing his hair subconsciously. “Let’s hit the road.” The three boys nodded in agreement, as Dream grabbed the keys to the car.

They left the house and headed out to the cold outside, a brisk wind waiting for them in the night. It was barely six, and yet the sky was so dark it may as well have been midnight. The four of them approached the parked car, as George made a beeline for the left side of the car. He didn’t want to audibly call shotgun, but he’d be damned if he was made to sit in the back of the car.

George has his hand on the door handle, before a confused voice cleared their throat from behind him. He turned to see Dream, the car keys in his hand, and a confused expression on his face.

“Uh, George, last time I checked, you don’t know how to drive.” Dream laughed quietly. “So unless you want to get behind the wheel, I really don't suggest you sit there.” 

George shot his friend a confused look, before realization struck him. He was in America, and in America…

“This is the driver’s seat, isn't it?” George asked, already knowing the answer to his question. He took the walk of shame to the right side of the car, as Dream laughed hysterically behind him. Thankfully, his humiliation seemed to be enough for Sapnap and Karl to let him take the front seat, as the two Americans slid into the back of the car.

George sat down in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt silently. Dream got in after, wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Not a word.” George insisted, sliding down further and further into his seat with each stifled wheeze escaping from his friend’s mouth. His face grew red with every passing second, and only continued to peak when Sapnap and Karl’s giggles filled the car. “Just drive.”

“Whatever you say, Georgie.”

Dream put the key in the key in the ignition, and pulled the car onto the road, the streetlights passing by at every corner. At a stoplight, Dream pulled his phone out from his jacket pocket, and handed it to the man next to him.

“Text Techno for me, tell him we’re almost there.” The blonde instructed. George nodded in affirmation, and did as he was told; opening up his friends messaging app. After sending the message to Technoblade, he went to his own contact page, and randomly spammed emojis for a couple minutes.

“I’m so stoked for this.” Karl’s voice came from the backseat. “It’ll be great to see everyone all together.” 

“This might be the first time some of us are meeting.” Sapnap noted, nudging Karl with his elbow. It was no secret that the Mr. Beast member had been talking about how much he had been looking forward to this night, getting to know more members for the SMP, and teammates in MCC.

It’s also no secret that Halloween was one of Karl’s favorite holidays, it was all he had been talking about since September.

“It's like you’re… what's the word…” Dream trailed off, keeping his eyes on the road as he snapped his fingers, trying to recall how he was going to end his sentence. “Karl, it’s like you’re horny for Halloween, but in a non-sexual way.”

The car fell silent, as the three friends tried to process what Dream had just said. “Like, I get it.” Dream continued on, as if nothing he said was out of the ordinary. “Like, you don't want to fuck a pumpkin or anything, but... ya know.”

“Dream…” Sapnap began, struggling to hold in his laughter. “Do you mean excited?”

The blond hesitated for a second, struggling to come up with a sensible answer, before eventually giving up. “Yeah.. yeah I meant excited.” He admitted, still staring directly ahead, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. 

“Jesus Dream, are you sure you haven't had anything to drink?” George shook his head, trying to hide the smile that began creeping up on his face.

“Maybe we would be better off in letting George drive, after all.” Sapnap put in from the backseat, causing Karl to start howling with laughter beside him. Before long, Dream had to pull the car over to avoid getting in any accidents, because he was laughing so hard his vision began to blur from tears.

They made it to their final destination in one piece, half an hour late.  
\---

“It’s about time you four showed up.” Tubbo scoffed, mockingly disappointed. The young boy held himself like a father who was upset that none of his children had gotten home before curfew.

“Sorry, we had to pull over a couple times because someone was distracting me.” Dream explained, turning his head accusingly towards all three of his friends. 

“It’s not our fault you were dumb enough to forget the word ‘excited’, Dream.” George argued back, his face still read from laughing too hard a couple minutes prior. It had taken him a handful of minutes to even start breathing again, so it was pretty obvious that the flushed color of his cheeks wouldn’t disappear for another while. 

“Shut up.” Came Dream’s clever reply. 

“Anway, at least we’re all here now!” Quackity exclaimed, already pulling out various snacks he had smuggled into a tiny bag. “We can start the party now, finally.” Fundy immediately went over to help him set up the snacks, pulling out an assortment of chips.

Tubbo looked around, confused “Wait, aren't we Trick-or-Treating?” He held out a bag he had brought with him, that, upon further notice, was empty. “Or are we just playing game and hanging out here?” 

“The rest of us might be a little too old for Trick-or-Treating, Tubbo.” Jordan said kindly, taking out a few plastic cups and pouring out some drinks. “But you and Tommy are welcome to hit up some houses, if you’d like.”

“Too old for free candy? That's impossible.” Tubbo insisted. Eventually, he decided that it would be better if everyone just stayed inside, as it was supposed to rain soon anyway. 

Everyone helped set up for the party, Fundy, Quackity, and Nikki on snack duty, while Jordan and Phil made sure there were enough drinks for everyone (with there being some non-alcoholic ones available too, of course). 

Eventually, after a couple of hours, everyone decided to wind down with a movie. Too many people voted against explicit horror, so Dream decided to turn on some cheesy Halloween movie that had come out a couple years ago.

Dream sat on one of the smaller couches, his right hand slung over the armrest, with the other content at his side. George sat next to him, just enough space between them where they were not uncomfortably shoved together. Sapnap, who was insistent on not sitting on the floor, was sprawled across the couch, his legs dangling off the side of the armrest, and his body laying contently on George and Dream’s legs. Karl, who had no problem being seated on the floor, was cross-legged in front of them, with a blanket covering 90 percent of his face and body. Occasionally, he’d turn around to listen to Sapnap talk about nothing in particular, before turning back to the movie. 

Wilbur was across from the quad, seated comfortably with Nikki on one side of him. The two shared a bowl of pretzels, as they seemed to pay annexation more to each other than the movie. Occasionally, Wil would whisper something into his friends ear that would make her laugh quietly. 

Fundy and Quackity were sitting comfortably at one of the tables, red solo cups in hand, talking about something no one else could hear. It was definitely an unexpected friendship between the two of them, but it was a welcome one. Quackity seemed to be taking charge of the conversation, moving his hands wildly as he spoke, as Fundy listened intently. Techno stood nearby, listening casually, adding in his two cents here and there, 

Tommy and Tubbo may have been the only two that were actively paying attention to the movie, with Tommy making the occasional comment of ‘its obvious who the killer is’ and ‘I could take them down easily’. With each comment, Tubbo nodded agreeably, never taking his eyes off the flashing TV screen.

Phiza and Jordan were seated on opposite ends of the room, taking surveys or everyone around them. It had been a while since everyone had gotten together, and it was certainly the first time some of them had interacted. Jordan kept a close eye on Tubbo, while Phil kept scanning the room with a smile. Everyone seemed so happy together, and he quietly wished to himself that they could all do this again soon. 

Around 2:45 in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep, some of them retreating to other rooms, while others stayed exactly where they had been during the movie. The Dream Team were all piled on top of each other, each of them breathing slowly, whispers of a smile still on their face.

Wilbur had moved away from Nikki, placing a blanket on her as he laid down on the floor, gathering a throw pillow from a spare room so he could sleep comfortably. After being asked by Phil if he was sure he didn’t want to sleep on a bed in a different room (to which Wilbur shook his head, saying he'd rather be close to everyone), he nodded off into unconsciousness.

Quackity and Fundy had been some of the first to fall asleep, both of them bidding each other goodnight as they headed off into different parts of the house. There was plenty of room for everyone to have a bed for themselves, but it seemed that most people were too tired to move.

Tommy and Tubbo had also fallen asleep by now, starting to get tired by the end of the movie. The blonde had tried to get up off the couch, but, upon realizing that the unconscious Tubbo was stuck to him like glue, he resigned himself to stay.

Phil and Jordan were the last to leave the room, shutting off all the lights in the house, and making sure everything was put away nicely. As the designated Dads of the Group (though they have no idea how that happened) they debated to themselves whether or not to wake up their friends in order to get them to move to their respective rooms, which they eventually decided against. (After all, everyone already looked so comfortable). 

Technoblade was the only one still awake, scrolling mindlessly through his phone as he rummaged through the fridge to get a drink. He had taken off his costume by now, returning to his normal t-shirt and sweatpants, not even feeling tired. He has stayed up far later than this, far too many times already. But, for the sake of not wanting to be a creep, and the only one awake in a house of 12 other people, he forced himself to get to bed after a glass of water.

From the light illuminating from the fridge, he could make out everyone’s distinct silhouettes filling up the room. The only audible noise was the humming of the running fridge, along with the quiet hums of Techno’s exhausted friends. 

It was nice, and peaceful, Techno could admit. The party was absolutely amazing, one of the few large social interactions that he had enjoyed in a long time. He was no big holiday person, but even he could admit; 

It was one of the best holiday parties Technoblade had been to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, go follow me and shout at me! : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyx93  
> Also, this fic is all in good fun, so please don't harass me or anyone featured in this story!


End file.
